


Trouble and Sorrow

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are always leaving loved ones in the rearview mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble and Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> The length of our days is seventy years—or eighty, if we have the strength; yet their span is but trouble and sorrow, for they quickly pass, and we fly away. —Psalm 90:10
> 
> Prompt: "some kind of immortal creature, it hurts to leave them behind"

Dean's children are human and so are Sam's: they are born and grow and live and die like any other human, like every other human, like everyone Sam and Dean tried to, would still, die to save. But Dean and Sam stand guard at the gates of Eden, protecting Earth against Heaven and Hell with the power that was once Michael's and Lucifer's, and death is no longer permitted to them. A thousand years in their sight is as yesterday, a hundred years an eyeblink, and they have each other and that will always be enough, but—it never grows easier to watch flames flicker around their own blood and bone.


End file.
